The hidden one
by moonbaby0508
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. What if you can change fate if you already know what is going to happen... Full summary inside. Please be nice im still new at all of this.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, is how most fairytales start out, but not this time. No, this time it is going to start much, much darker.

The prophecy stated that a miko would fall in love with a demon and bring forth a full blooded demon, while also being the shekon miko. But because she was an abomination the gods would make the parents pay by taking their child from them so they would they would forever feel the rath of their power. But as fate would have it, the child would one day find her way back and save man kind at her own sacrifice. Her true powers and apperance would not be reviled until she is saved from her own darkness first by the only person who would excapet her for herself and not her power.

It was just another day, hunting for the last of the jewel shards everyone knew Narku had. "InuYasha, can we stop yet I'm hungry" Shippo cried. "Yes it does seem to be getting darker and we should all rest some" claimed the monk. Before his hand could even reach Songos rump she hit him in the head. "Don't even try" she said. All Kagome did was smile and shake her head, throw her backpack on the ground and started off to look for firewood to make super. "Where the hell do you think you are going, I didn't say we could stop" the hanyou screamed out. InuYasha just jumped in the highest tree and pouted. The rest of the gang just smiled and set up camp knowing that Kagome had won. 'I hope we finish finding the jewel shards soon so I can go home to see mom, grandpa, and Sota. I miss them so.' Kagome was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't relies she was being watched. From a tree not far from where she was standing a par of brown eyes were looking at her with need only she could fulfill at that moment. 'I don't want to leave InuYasha and the rest of the gang though, but I miss my family' Kagome started to think as she was picking up a twig, suddenly she felt it, the aura of a very strong demon. Dropping the twigs and sticks she was carrying she turned and looked for the aura. The masked demon jumped down from the tree to revile himself knowing full well she would know who he was without even taking the mask off. "Narku" was all Kagome could get out before Narku had her pinned up against the said tree. "Kuku kuku, you think you could stop me with that half breed and your weak self" he spat in her face. "Maybe I should show you why you would never defeat me" he said as the rest of the gang ran full force into the clearing were they found Narku holding Kagome against the tree. "Let her go before I cut your arms off, and fight me" yelled InuYasha. Holding Kagome tighter with his right hand he let his tentacles come out of his other arm and grab the rest of the gang. "Know watch little milko as I leave you with nothing" Narku whispered in her ear. Kagome let out a blood curling scream at his words. Watching as Narku made more tentacles come forth and go straight through Songos and Miroku's chests into their heart. As they took their last breath they reached for each other knowing that their love would still live on. And as the adrenalin wore off they said "I love you" and smiled closing their eyes for the last time heading to the stars so they could be together once again. "You monster, I swear I will purify your ass and you will" Kagome was cut off as cold icy lips were placed upon hers. "Get your fucking mouth off her Narku, you ass hole" InuYasha could feel his demon coming forth wanting to rip apart the hanyou who was touching what was his. Narku just laughed and had demons come out of nowhere to hold InuYasha "Kuku I think you will like this and I know I will enjoy every ounce of it." He said as he ripped Kagome's clothes off and laid his hands on her body. Kagome started to scream and struggle against Narku's touch. "Keep struggling my little Milko it will be more enjoyable" and with that Narku shoved his cock into her and savored the smell of her blood coming out of her and as he did this he had more tentacles came forth and went straight through InuYasha. Severing how her body stiffened and how her tears come out faster. "I told you I would take everything from you." With a laugh he was about to come to his climax, but before he could there was a bright white light and he was torn from her. Narku turned to make his escape when Shippo and Kirara came into the clearing. 'I need to get that brat and the little fire cat demon' As Narku went to grab them something stopped him, and it wasn't just the sight in front of him. It was the power coming off of said demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Dream

Kagome spang up in a cold sweat trying to figure out what her dream meant. '_it felt so real, I really thought i lost them all. And what was that creature?' _Kagome was so out of it thinking to her self she hadent relised InuYasha was awake watching her from his tree. _'She must have had another bad dream' _he thought to himself before closing his eyes and trying to drift back off to sleep until he felt the soul collecters. _'Kikyou' _was all he thought before looking back to Kagome and leaving without making a sound. Kagome had felt the womans aura before she even sent her soul collecters out to get InuYasha. '_He still loves her and there is nothing i can do about it'_ she thought as she ploped back down on her sleeping bag minding Shippo _'I really think i should just let him go and get over it' _was her last thoughts as she let sleep take her back to the same dream.

With InuYasha and Kikyou

"I cant keep going on like this. keeping it a secreat from the world is killing me. I need you at my side, I need to see you all day every day. I want to have your pups but sadly a can not. Why do you not just tell them all so we can be together InuYasha?" Kikyou wanted to cry but no tears would come out of her dry dead eyes. "It's not that I dont want to Kikyou but I can't. I can't hurt her like that. Kagome is to fadgule as it is and with these dreams she has been having nightly" Kikyou's eyes opened wide and cut in as InuYasha was speeking "what dreams?" she had a hard look on her face as InuYasha spoke " something about Narku killing everyone and raping her then a new deamon. I realy haven't paid much attion to it.." "YOU BAKA" Kikyou screamed.

With the rest of the gang

"Kagome it's time to get up" Songo said as she shook her sister from her slumber "did you have that dream again" Songo asked with concerend eyes. "Hia" Kagome said as she streached and yawned. "im really wondering what it means, maybe it could be whats going to happen. Atleast we could change it if that was the case since we already know what was going to happen" Miroku chimed in trying to inch closer to Songo. "if you dont want to loose a hand i sugest you keep it away from me or Kagome" Songo stated knowing full well what he was going to do. "Kagome" Kikyou said as her and InuYasha came thru the clearing with concerend faces on. Everyone looked up and Kagome stood with a red face, but just took a deep breath and calmed down knowing getting mad wasnt a good way to go about things. "can i help you" Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Kikyou knew the girl was upset but at this moment in time she had to talk to her about this dream. "yes can we talk in privet. It is concerning the dream you have been haveing as of lately." Kikyou said bluntly. Kagome just looked at her with a hit of ponder wanting to know how she knew about her dreams. Kagome fallowed a retreating Kikyou hoping she could tell her what they mean.

with Sesshoumaru

He had been potroling his lands when he came across an odd sight. Wanting to know what could be going on he masked his sent and aura not wanting either miko to know he was ease dropping on them '_why do i even bother with pety stuff like this' '__**Because we want to learn more about the girl who attracts us'**__ 'that is a lie. I would never want a human wench' '__**we shall see almighty lord'**_ Sesshoumaru was livid with his beast wanting to rip his tounge out for even thinking those horific things about a petty low human wench. Sesshomaru gazed on at the two women and heard the new information that was given.

Kagome and Kikyou

The two women had stoped when they were very far from the rest of the group when Kikyou turned and looked at Kagome. "these dreams are of what is to come. There is no stopping it." "and how would you know this" Kagome blurted out wanting to know what Kikyou knew. "because I had them for two weeks before i was killed about my death." Kikyou said with sad eyes. "no" was all Kagome could say as she started to cry. "but i can change it know that I know what is to come." Kagome pled with teary eyes. "it doesnt work that way. I tried and my fate became much worse then what it was supose to be. Because I tried to change it, InuYasha was pinned to a tree." Kikyou looked down at the girl who had slumped down to the ground. "Naraku raped me and killed everyone." was all she said as Kikyou bent down and put her arms around Kagome. "we will figure this out together. I don't want to loose InuYasha again. And you have to finish the jewel and make a wish." Kagome sat there and cried in Kikyou's arms as the dead miko tried to rack her thoughts and figure a way to change Kagome's dream.

aurthers note

Hi guys,I'm new to writing stories and im hoping i can update every few days but im really not sure. please let me know if you like it so far so i know if i should keep writing. thanks again -Moon


End file.
